Kindness
by Elsakun
Summary: Shortly after the captain gave them orders to prepare for the upcoming battle, Flynn realizes that a certain someone is missing. Where could he possibly be? Well, only one way to find out. Based on The First Strike movie.  Rated for language and death


The night before the charge on the ruins, lots of preparations had to be made. Flynn's fight with Yuri had set the both of them back, but somehow Flynn couldn't concentrate. It was silly, but the fact that Yuri wasn't in the room, preparing as he should have been, bothered him. Besides, it was Flynn's duty as Yuri's would-be babysitter to keep him on-track.

As a result, Flynn found himself wandering the barracks as he searched. He asked the twins, Shastere and Hisuka, but they hadn't seen him either, and shooed Flynn away so that they could continue preparing. "He's probably just procrastinating, as usual," was Shastere's remark, but it did little to sooth him.

And Flynn was dumbstruck. Where else would Yuri go? Was he out drinking? He asked the Captain, as well, but Fedrock hadn't seen heads or tails of him. If a guard wanted to leave the barrack grounds for anything other than duty when it wasn't their day off, they were required to get permission first, so that meant that Yuri hadn't left yet.

Or maybe it meant that he had.

Flynn ran a hand through his hair irritably as he exited the barrack walls. There was nothing left for him to do but search the town, but he had to be quick. If he let this small thing get in the way of his own preparations, the Captain would be awfully mad. He didn't know why it was bothering him so much, but whatever the reason, Yuri had to be found.

He headed to the stables, to fetch his steed, but as he came to the entrance, something stopped him. Was that... a voice? Was someone else here?

"...and I know I won't ever be able to make up for it," a soft, masculine voice was muttering, "but I'm doing what I can. I'll always be here."

There was a small 'yip' that was Repede's trademark bark, and Flynn slowly realized who was inside. Guilt clawed at his stomach for his earlier actions even though he had already apologized, and he suddenly didn't want to find Yuri. Finding Yuri, particularly in this state, now meant confronting Lambert's death.

And confronting his completely insensitive, irrational behavior.

He took a step back, deciding that for the moment he would let Yuri be. This was, in a way, Yuri's own preparations. Flynn didn't have any right to interfere with that.

To his surprise, the small pup that had been keeping Yuri company came from around the corner, immediately stopping by Flynn's heel. He barked once, moved in a circle, and then into the stables before glancing behind him. Flynn was confused – the dog was obviously suggesting for him to follow, but Repede had always been close to Yuri, not him – but after a moment, he obliged, hesitant though he was.

Repede led him past a series of occupied stalls, only stopping at the very end, where the previously missing party sat, leaning against the wall, his head drooped. Repede sat next to him and nuzzled Yuri's hand, rousing his attention. "Are you hungry?" Yuri asked the pup as though it could respond, seeming genuinely concerned.

This was odd. Flynn watched Yuri interact with the pup for a moment. Yuri was usually so keen on keeping Repede _away,_ because he was always "a bother" to him. Not only that, but Yuri was so obviously depressed, which was something Flynn never saw. Lambert's death had affected him more than he let on.

Then Yuri looked up and, spotting Flynn, picked up Repede and jumped to his feet. "Hey," he greeted lazily, reverting back to how he usually was. "What brings you here?"

Flynn felt his fists clench. Yuri wasn't supposed to get upset. Yuri wasn't supposed to feel pain. He was always the invincible one of the two, never caring so much as long as he got to kick ass and he got paid. That was all he cared about.

"Well, I was looking for you," he answered briskly, unsure why he was getting angry. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Someone's got to look after Repede," Yuri replied smoothly, his signature grin reappearing. "I'm just making sure he's being taken care of."

Flynn scowled. "Stop it," he ordered, and Yuri visibly flinched. "I saw you pouting. Stop pretending to be so tough, because I know it's an act."

Yuri's grin faded, and he slowly looked down to the ground. "Well, yeah." His voice was suddenly trembling, something Flynn thought he'd never hear. "I mean... Lambert..."

"Lambert died," Flynn finished for him, his eyes ablaze. "So why are you sulking? You should know better than anyone that this is no time for mourning. You can do that after the mission tomorrow."

Yuri began to protest, but Flynn quickly cut him off. "You don't have to suffer in silence," he reprimanded, his eyes softening. "We're all in pain. Lambert was a close member of our family. You don't have to feel that the responsibility of caring for Repede is on your shoulders alone. I can help, too; after all, with Lambert's death – "

_"Stop saying it like that!"_

Yuri's outburst startled him, and Yuri looked into Flynn's eyes with such a strong fire that it nearly intimidated him. "Saying what like what?" Flynn demanded, refusing to back down. "Is there something wrong with what I'm saying?"

"Yes, there is!" Yuri almost yelled, emotion seizing him. "'Lambert died,' 'Lambert's death,' everyone talks about it so delicately! Say it like it is! I _killed_ Lambert, dammit!"

And a strange, tear-like liquid began to flow from Yuri's eyes, and he looked back to Repede in his arms. "I murdered his father," Yuri murmured, much more quietly. "That's something I'll never be able to forgive myself for."

Flynn paused for a moment. He had heard that Yuri had been the one to strike down the monster Lambert had become, but... to think that it was affecting him to this extent... "And that's why I have to be the one to take care of Repede," Yuri explained, petting the small pup as an affectionate smile struggled to overcome the tears. "If I didn't, how would I ever make up for it?"

"Yuri," Flynn started, much more sensitively, "there was nothing you could have done. If you hadn't, you wouldn't be standing here today. Hisuka might not be, either."

"But still," Yuri argued, sitting back down, allowing Repede to make himself comfortable on his lap. "There might have been a way to save him... a way to kill the monster, but not Lambert... When I think about how I didn't even try, I just – "

"The past is the past, and you can't undo it," Flynn interrupted, placing a hand on Yuri's shoulder as he sat next to him. "Repede understands."

"I hope he does," Yuri whispered, petting him again. "I really hope he does."

As if in response, Repede licked the hand. Flynn chuckled. "I think Repede will be by your side for a long time to come, Yuri."

Yuri leaned forward, put his head in his hands, and sobbed. Flynn waited quietly for him to finish, only getting up to light a small flame so that they weren't in complete darkness. When he stopped, Flynn then decided it was time to step forward. "I apologize for my earlier behavior, Yuri."

"What?" Yuri looked to his companion, and scoffed, his eyes still red and swollen. "I already told you, it's fine. You didn't know that Lambert was dead. And I'm partly at fault, too – I didn't think the request for reinforcements would be delayed."

"Don't." Flynn let out a small sigh, knowing that this conversation was quickly devolving to the pathetic one they'd had earlier. "I... I wish I could have been here. I wish I could have helped you. I was so useless where I was – I couldn't even convince the Commandant to give us immediate reinforcements. If I was here, by your side with everyone else..."

And then, Yuri stood, placing a hand comfortably on Flynn's head. "Come on," he urged with a chuckle. "You're starting to sound like me. Let's get back; if we wake up late, we'll be in for it."

And then Yuri grabbed Flynn's wrist, pulling him to his feet. "Let's let Repede sleep," he suggested, dragging the blonde away from his guilt.

Flynn let out a small laugh as Yuri tugged at him. It had taken him a long time to realize it, but...

Yuri Lowell undoubtedly had the kindest heart a human could possibly possess.


End file.
